Concrete Angel
by Shadow31
Summary: Jak becomes attached to a small abused child. Songfic Please RR


Concrete Angel   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or the song 'Concrete Angel'. Jak and Daxter is copyrighted by Naughtydog. They've made a kick ass game! Concrete Angel is by Martina Mcbride. You really should hear this song if you haven't already. I only own one charrie, Angel.   
  
Warning: There IS child abuse in this fic! I'm just warning you.   
  
Told from Jak's pov  
  
I lay inside the deep pits of my cramped cell, arms covered with serveral bruises and cuts from my recent 'treatment'. My body shakes faintly as I felt a surge of cold air blowing from the deep cracks inside the concrete of the building. My back is bent in an, almost unatural, posistion as I fidget restlessly inside the darkend space. I just wanted so much to escape, to be free, back where I belonged. A shuddering breath escaped the tattered lungs inside the corroded body as I lean against the hardend area. My face was hollow, eyes hardly showing any emotion within them. Dull locks twitch as the breeze subsided finally. A bone-chilling coldness.   
  
I hear the guards enter the area. Eyes drift carefully to their moving shadows. I detected a young soul wriggling in their cold grip. My mouth fell instantly as I spot one of the guards smack the girl from one side to the other. She was now upon the cemented ground, shivering with fear. Instantly, my buried emotions surfaced. I wanted so much to protect the young girl. No child should have to endure that kind of abuse. Kids needed love and care. Hugs and kisses, not kicks and punches. Vision was slightly improved as I crept foward, towards the child's shaking body. I instantly jump back quickly as the guards jerk open my cell door, throwing the child inside. Her weak body almost collides with the hard wall, but I quickly halted the action. Dull eyes slowly open up, staring right up at me. I smile faintly. The child's features tweak into a soft smile as her body remained tense. I knew she didn't want to have to go with those guards again. I would make sure of that. Azure eyes glid carefully across her features. Several bruises and scars coated her face, legs and arms. I felt so sorry for her. Her clothes looked torn and ragged, as if she'd worn them for a long time.   
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed.  
  
Nobody knows what she's holding back.  
  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace.   
  
By now her posture had been fixed into a setting posistion. Good, at least she has the strength to move. My head cocked gently to one side, locks cascade gently down my neck. The kind smile remained upon my face. The girl let out a weak laugh, which then broke out in a fit of shaking coughs. Features upon my face fell into a look of conceren as I gently patted her on the back, trying to ease her cough. It seemed to help for now. Coughing subsided as she turned to look up at me, eyes bright with wonder. She looked at least five years old. Something told me she hadn't had much love in her life, only pain and hate. My eyes gave her a kind gaze as my head tilted back upon it's origenal posistion. I guess she could tell I had witnessed abuse in my life, too. I wanted to know her name, but since I was mute, what could I do? Lips parted softly from one another. Vocals try to form at least one sound. Nothing. Inside, I scold myself. Then, I was struck with an idea. The ground of the cramped cell was nothing but cracked concrete, but one side had been chipped away, forming a small patch of dirt. There, I could surely try to write my words to the girl and she could respond. The motion of my fingers beckon her towards the patch of dirt. Her features fell into fear. Eyes widen as she quickly scooted away. Lips form a soft smile as I nod a reassuring motion. I watch as the weak soul's head nods to my actions. I wince inside as her motion took place towards the dirt patch. I witnessed just how much pain she'd had. Her legs were nothing but one big bruise. I hang my head to one side, not wanting to see the marks of hatred. Single finger begins to gently carve into the fraigle dirt before me, forming a simple word. Name? I watch as the girl carefully sounded out the letters in her head. Lips forming a smile as she softly answered, "Angel" My heart almost melted at the sound of her voice. Soft and harmless, almost like music itself. Angel. It suited her well. A fraigle angel.   
  
As the weeks followed, I began to grow more attached to Angel. She became almost like a daughter to me. I would do anything for her. Now, I was no longer alone inside this Hell. Angel was the only thing that kept me sane. There wasn't much for her to do inside the dreary cell, but I would create new things for her to do. Angel had no toys, not even a teddy bear. I would change that. One day, I carefully tore peices of fabric from my clothes, trying to create a toy for Angel. She really needed something to play with. I would creep over to the small patch of dirt, grasping it with one hand and pouring it into the opening of the fabric, filling it. I found a needle embedded inside the cracks of the cement. With a single thread, I sewed the fabric together, forming a small bunny. Eyes glance over the formation of the creation. It didn't look fantastic, but just enough to satisfy Angel. I smiled warmly inside as I watched her eyes light up with glee when I gave my gift to her. I flinch slightly as she leaps foward, giving me her best hug. A weakend hand glides softly across her crimson locks. Arms wrap gently around her body. The loving hung was rudely broken at the deafening sounds of metal crashing against metal. Erol roughly jerked Angel from my protective hold. Eyes fill with rage as I charge, trying to grab Angel back. With a sharp punch to the face, I fall harshly to the floor. Eyes reveil a welling of tears not escaping. Soon, Erol returned with Angel. Features morph into a look of horrer as I gaze at her half-dead body. What had they done to her? Arms wrap gently around her bleeding body. I wanted to just take her place, to take this abuse for her. She didn't deserve this.   
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Angel's beaten body lay in an crumpled posistion. Heaving breaths were taken every few seconds. Tattered lungs fill with oxygen. I watch protectivly over the fraigle soul. Eyes kept checking the pace of her breathing. I sigh inaudibly as I lean against the coldness of the cell. At least her dreams can take her away from this Hell. Ears twitch softly for any sound of approaching guards. Nothing happened, only the ragged sounds of Angel's breathing.   
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Sometime during the midnight hours I dozed into a restless sleep. Features plastered with sweat. The world seemed to hot to bear. A world of blackness overtook my mind as I fell into the dream world. Blood curdiling screams viberated inside my mind. Body tossing and turning wildly. Was I dreaming? Was this real? Azure viods shot open franticly as I detect the weakening cry of help. Angel! It was Angel! Corroded lungs burst with an heavy breath of the oxygen around. Loud pounded sounded from inside my cell as I tried to escape, to reach Angel, to protect her. Screams finally halted their sounds. Ears strained wildly as they try to pick up any sounds of the young child out there. Nothing. Eyes follow the slender shadows of the single guard walking calmly across the aisle of cells. Nothing his arms. I knew. Hands filled with cold sweat, allowing them to slide slowly down the iron bars.   
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Body weakly forms convulsions inside the lonliness of my cell. Body reamined crumpled upon the cracked grounds. Nobody was near. Eyes well quickly with tears as they dart helplessly across the area, landing directly upon Angel's bunny. The only thing I had left of her. Hand gently glides out towards the toy, grasping it softly. It was still warm. I broke down and cried. Between the racking sobs of sadness vocals weakly form a single muffled word.   
  
"Angel...." In a way I felt kind of glad that Angel had died at such a young age. She had witnessed nothing but pain in her life, now her pain has finally ended. At least I could show her some love before she finally went. At least now she had flown to Heaven, like the angel she was. Now...her suffering was finally over.   
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel 


End file.
